Ciel
Ciel (シエル, Shieru) is one of the five heroines of Tsukihime. She appears to be a senior attending the same school as the main protagonist Shiki Tohno. Biography Ciel, born as Elesia, was born in 1976 in a remote village in France to a French father and an Oriental mother. Due to a high degree of magical potential, she was born as Michael Roa Valdamjong's seventeenth incarnation. His sixteenth was destroyed by Arcueid Brunestud before he had a chance to find a family bloodline with both wealth and power. He could only fulfill the requirement that his next incarnation would have physical potential, so he was born into a normal family without any social standing. Her body instead had extremely high magical potential, which is the closest in power to his original body in all of his incarnations. She grew up normally in the village, though she felt out of place due to looking like her mother. The townspeople were kind to her, and she lived happily, helping out in her father's shop, going to school, and falling in love like normal. Ciel's father viewed her as a rival in terms of making naan bread, so he told his daughter, "Don't you dare eat any curry, no matter what. Even if it kills you. No, in fact, I'll kill you if you do." She distanced herself from curry after that point. Everything changed around her sixteenth birthday, when Roa finally began to manifest. She wanted to snap the necks of her friends for no reason, and the sight of a beggar on the road was so funny that she wanted to stab him with a knife. She tried her best to resist the impulses by locking herself away in her room. It was not the same as possession, as she equated the feelings to those normal small destructive passions that all humans possess solidified inside her mind. She knew something terrible would happen if she were to let them take over, so she tried not to see anyone or do anything to avoid hating anyone and bring about her feelings. Locking herself away was a large mistake because that gave time for her mind to grind away and finally surpass its limits. She became completely replaced with Roa after that point, but still felt his actions as her own. With only the thought of her thirstiness, she left her room for the first time in months, and after greeting her worried parents with a smile, bit into their necks and sucked their blood. She heard her voice, despite having never heard it before, saying "---Has it been a hundred years? This body is very fascinating." Roa greatly enjoyed the amount of power the body gave him. Due to her having no social standing, it took him time to take over, and it was difficult to do so without having people notice. He committed various atrocities to the citizens as he enjoyed using a body with true power, but it was not as wild as previous times and without as much blood spilled. The will of the incarnation still comes from the body, so she still had some power over his actions. She took the townspeople she loved one by one, and she humiliated and mutilated their souls. She figured that she would go insane, but also figured that insanity would cause her to commit even more sins than before. She tried to minimize the damage in order to persevere and keep her sanity. It only took a month before she was in full control of them and playing with their lives however she wished. Her only solace was that it ended quickly. After the town was completely under Roa's control, he was inevitably hunted down by Arcueid, who managed to find him after two days of searching. She found him on a night with a crimson moon, and he was killed after their fight. Elesia's body was taken by the Church to the vatican. She eventually revived with her original personality without any of Roa's influence, while Roa moved on to his next incarnation, SHIKI Tohno. Her body naturally healed her over time, and due to her connection to Roa, she gained immortality in the form of a paradox that says she will not die as long as Roa continues to exist. After being killed repeatedly by the Church for an entire month in an attempt to study her immortality and to vanquish her as a heretic, she was taken in by the Burial Agency due to her unique nature. Her main desire and mission being the elimination of Roa to end her eternal existence. Due to her favoring projectile weapons, she was given the codename Bow (弓, yumi). While she was originally scared of curry, on her first mission for the Burial Agency to defeat a Dead Apostle in India, she met with curry there. The offensive and eccentric taste shocked her, making her think, "Dad was keeping such a delicious food all to himself!" After that point, she became obsessed with it. The Dead Apostle Curry de Marche is said to be her reason for eating the curry, but his existence, as a parody character, makes that version of events somewhat dubious. The Legacy of Ciel *''Tsukihime (2000)'' **''Tsukihime (2011)'' *''Melty Blood (2002)'' *''Melty Blood: Act Cadenza (2005)'' *''Melty Blood: Actress Again (2008)'' **''Melty Blood: Actress Again: Current Code (2010)'' Personality Ciel displays two vastly different personalities depending on her current role, that of the kind, calm, friendly, and peaceful upperclassmen and that of the cold member of the Burial Agency. While she tries to act as if it is only a disguise in order to find out if Shiki is Roa's reincarnation, her gentle self can be called the "real" Ciel, but they are both real in a way. As with all the characters, she has a large burden to handle, so she is able to be more honest right after having sex. While acting as a senior at Shiki's school, she is the president and only member of the tea ceremony club. She comes to become good friends with Arihiko Inui, Satsuki Yumizuka, and Shiki. When not investigating Shiki, she likes to go to class, where she sits in the back out of everyone else's view and enjoys listening to the teacher. She runs through the hall helping people out, and likes doing things like fixing the broken fence outside. She has tricked the teachers into letting her have the tea ceremony room, even making them give her a budget so that she can eat as much candy as she would like. Relaxing there and drinking tea in the afternoon is important to her. While acting as a member of the Church, she is very serious and willing to do whatever it takes to get her tasks done. She wishes to settle her own vendetta with Roa and remove her immortality. She attempts to remain cold and calculating when focusing on completing her job of hunting him down, but her interactions with Shiki make it hard for her. There is only one person to whom she wants to show her merciful side, that being Shiki. Ciel is a costume fetishist, having designed the outfit she wears when "on duty" personally. She also has a weakness for curry, which has been mentioned in several ways, such as her storing much curry in her apartment. She likes Curry Bread, and as a weapon limited to her, Fried Curry Bread carries the additional effect of instant death, but neither has any effect against Akiha. Theme Song Sprites Gallery Illustrations Ciel mbaa.png|Melty Blood: Actress Again Cielremake.png|Tsukihime (Remake) Misc. Images Category:Characters Category:Melty Blood Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from France Category:Melty Blood: Church Members Category:Characters Born in May